


Silent Love

by Ochie94



Series: Wedding Stories [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, KriSoo - Freeform, Luhan is KriSoo fanboy, Luhan the big brother, Luhan wants Kris to wear the dress, M/M, Protective Kyungsoo, Wedding Dress, androgyny model Yifan, kris pairing, mention of other EXO members - Freeform, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: Luhan got himself in dress problem because he messed with the wrong person. He should had known better when he went against Kyungsoo.“The one who is getting married is you and Fan! Why am I the one who wear this?!” Luhan shouted as he pointed down at the white dress he wore.Looking at him boredly, Kyungsoo said. “You were the one who got yourself into it.”-----Chapter two is a sneak peek for my upcoming story (KrisHo) after finishing Wedding Stories.





	1. Silent Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story with my personal tag of "Luhan wants Kris to wear the dress" XD with the amount of Wedding Dress mentioned in this series, I can't deny that I have a thing with that immaculate dress -and obviously crossdress-.
> 
> About the androgyny part on the tags, I was inspired when I read about Andreja Pejic during my mulling on what should I write for KriSoo.

 

**_Silent Love_ **

 

Busily looking around the bridal, Luhan searched for the best wedding dress for his baby brother who were getting married. He pointedly ignored the small whine Yifan threw at him as the tall male followed behind him.

Wedding day should be one of the best day for Yifan and Kyungsoo, that's why he tagged along with the couple to help them finding the best outfits.

“How about this one?” Luhan asked, his hand pulling one of the wedding gowns from the hang rack. The long gown was hanging by a quarter inch width of satin ribbon on the wooden hanger, it had no sleeve nor strap because he wanted to show off Yifan’s shoulder. And the numerous layers of fluffy white sheer organza along the chest line would create an illusion of boobs on him.

“No, I don't want it.” Yifan said without even giving a proper look the gown deserved. He would have told Luhan his opinion if not for the other already pulling another gown.

This time it was an asymmetric one. The front right side was shorter -it would hang above his knee- than the other sides and on the left side, there were several fluffy ruffles cascading down until it skimmed the floor.

“Luhan. No. You hear me. I won't wear a dress.” Yifan said exasperatedly, but that didn't seem enough to convince Luhan to stop.

“Fan, come on. Just this once.”

Taking a deep breath to hold himself back from getting angry, Yifan retorted calmly yet still with pressed intonation. “I don't want to wear  _dress_. I have been wearing too much wedding dresses  _in my life.”_

“So? It's not like this will be the last time you wear wedding dress. Just wear one for your own wedding. Where is the fun if you don't?”

“God.” He sighed and turned toward the other man who took them there, sending a pleading look to him before he turned his face to Luhan again. “If your idea of fun is a man wearing a dress, why don't you instead wear it?”

Fortunately, a saviour came to help him, and he was not just any saviour but  _his_ saviour. “Right. Why don't you wear it?” Kyungsoo said, his arms set crossed in front of his chest and his unwavering gaze looking pointedly at Luhan.

Luhan who abruptly turned around in his step, looked baffled at what Kyungsoo had said. “Eh? Wait, what? But I'm not the one getting married!” He retaliated, looking back at Kyungsoo.

“Then why do you insist Yifan to wear the dress?” The younger man bit back, his expression was still calm,  but the flat stare with raised brow radiated dark authority. His words got Luhan to shut his mouth but that seemed to be not enough for Kyungsoo who added. “You wear it.”

Luhan flinched and widened his eyes at Kyungsoo turning the table. “But…” he wanted to refuse.

But, Kyungsoo was not having it, with his stern look, he said with the tone of finality. “You. Wear. It.”

Biting back his desire to fight back, Luhan refocused his attention on the small soft glance between the other two.

 

\------

 

Clad in white wedding dress Yifan and Kyungsoo had chosen for him, Luhan stood abashedly at the front line to greet the guest along with Yifan’s mother and Kyungsoo’s parent. He did his best to show a happy smile and greeting the guests politely, but with every confused expression he was given because of what he wore, his facade cracked bit by bit.

“Luhan-ssi.” Kyungsoo’s mother called him when the guests had been inside the hall, and Luhan who stood beside Yifan’s mother turned to look at him.

“Yes, aunty?” He asked politely with a small smile.

She and her husband looked guilty and worried that Luhan really appreciated it. “I'm sorry for what Kyungsoo did. I'll try to ask my son to let you change.”

Waving his hand, Luhan widened his smile. “No. It's alright, aunty. No need to do that. It's my fault to begin with, anyway.” He explained but mentally, he still blamed Kyungsoo for making him doing this. Luhan sure wanted to escape from the gown, but he was afraid what the younger would do to him if he ever heard his mother asked him to change his decision about Luhan. Even though, he might take down this decision about the gown, Kyungsoo would definitely attack him again the next time they met.

Giving a convincing smile, Luhan added. “So, don't worry, aunty.”

Peeking at the entrance of the hall where the four stood, was Chanyeol and Jongdae. They hadn't yet finished snickering since they came to the venue and when they turned to look back at the grooms, their laughed turned louder.

“Hyung!” Chanyeol made his way to Yifan who was taking picture with Zitao. “Is Luhan-hyung really gonna walk you up the aisle like that?”

Letting the cuddly panda to hug him tight around his waist, Yifan nodded sparing a glance to Kyungsoo who had a devilish smirk on his face “Yes. That's the plan.”

“Those who don't know would thing that Luhan-hyung is the one who get married.” Sehun said from his spot near the photographer, leaning against the wall as he waited for his photos with the couple to get printed.

“Let them think that way, it's not like they know us.” Yixing said, sitting in a stool near the open door. “And it's really fun to watch.”

Next to him, Kyungsoo said. “It's his own fault for forcing his opinion on us.”

Shying away from the shorter groom, Jongin chided. “I will make sure that I won't be on your bad side.”

“You should be.” Kyungsoo smiled and one of his brows raised expectantly. It should be a casual joking manner, but somehow everyone could feel the cold threatening air clenching around them.

“Ge, why do you marry him? He is scary, I don’t want to be his brother in law.” Zitao whined, hiding himself behind Yifan’s figure. He looked like a scared child but the glare he threw toward Kyungsoo told otherwise.

“We’re not sibling, Tao. He won't be your brother in law.” Chuckling and not noticing Zitao’s glare toward Kyungsoo, Yifan patted the arms around his waist. “Beside, what can I do? I love him.”

“Ya! How long are you gonna fiddling here?” Luhan stomped inside, turning everyone's attention to him, his hand raising the front of the gown to help himself walking in long stride easily. The white brocade veil on his brunette hair fluttered lightly behind him, along with the clacking sound of high heels hitting the floor. Slumping himself down on the loveseat behind Yifan and Zitao, he massaged his ankle where the strap of the shoes circled around, standing for an hour while wearing high heels hurted his feet and legs. Damn Kyungsoo for making him doing this to the micro details -“Yifan also wears it during his works, so you have to do it too.” Kyungsoo told him after they got the dress and who was he to refuse the command?- “It’s already the time, if you hadn't realized.”

“You all go now.” Ignoring Luhan and ushering the others to go to the hall, Kyungsoo walked toward Yifan and pulled him out of Zitao’s hold. He looked up at Yifan and nodded. A smile stretched his lips when Yifan nodded back at him before he too, left Yifan and Luhan in the waiting room.

Kyungsoo was a man of few word and Yifan was not much better than him. They had their own way of communicating, by tiny but obvious gesture and share of glances, they could understand each other easily. That was what the other sometimes couldn't understand them.

“I would really prefer it if he says things out loud.” Luhan said, already standing and tidying up the gown. “Can’t you just say to each other, ‘I love you’ ‘I'll see you later’ or something like that?”

“So you can gush over how cute we are?” Yifan asked, his thick brow raised teasingly.

“Yes.” Luhan responded exasperatedly, his hands busying themselves with the lacy edge of his veil. “Well, you two already look cute, though. With you two can speak with each other without words.”

Smiling, Yifan put his hand on Luhan’s long white glove clad elbow and dragged Luhan to stand up. “Come on, smol bride. There is a groom you have to lead down the aisle.”

“Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?” Luhan retorted, but walked nonetheless. “And I’m not that short, you know. My height is still above the average, while you are just way too tall.”

“I’m a model, Han. We need to be tall.” Yifan said, repositioning his hand on Luhan’s arm. Luhan’s height was almost the same with Kyungsoo’s, if not for Luhan’s endless chattering –complains- he would had thought or felt like he was walking with Kyungsoo.

“Not all model has to be tall. I can do it just fine with my height. I'm just few centimetres shorter than you.” Luhan claimed, but it only got another raise of brow from Yifan. “It’s not like I want to be a model anyway.” He said, ending the topic and got soft laugh from Yifan.

“Thank you.” Yifan said once they stood right outside the ceremony hall. Beside him, Luhan rolled his eyes but there was no annoyance in that gesture. “Let’s get this done and I can escape from this fluffy hell fast.”

Laughing, Yifan waited for the cue for him and Luhan to walk.

Welcoming him on the aisle, Kyungsoo smiled wide to Yifan before nodding –almost diminishingly- toward Luhan –who wanted to threw his high heels at the younger angrily but held back because it's Yifan’s wedding day, so he silently left the stage while swearing to himself that one day he would get back at Kyungsoo.

Stifling a laughter from seeing Luhan’s reaction, Yifan clutched Kyungsoo’s hand tighter, making the younger to turn and raised a brow at him. The tiny raise on the edge of his lip told Yifan that he also found Luhan and his action amusing. Smiling wider, Yifan turned his head and faced forward to the altar.

 

\-----

 

Later in the private party hall, Luhan who was finally released from wedding dress hell, complained to the newly wed who shared the same table with him. “I kind of readied myself to get question whether I was the bride or not.. But I should know better with your line of work…”

Raising his brow when Luhan hummed out loud after sipping his wine, Yifan asked, leaning forward to the other who sat beside him. “What is it?” His tone was nonchalant and Yifan barely spared a glance to Luhan whom -for a man who had just done an embarrassing dare-, looked proud as if he was an idol winning the best award.

“I met your model friends and they said that I can be one like you.” Luhan chided, running his beautiful fingers along his hair which was free from accessories.

Despite all the small rackets happened in their wedding because of the sight of Luhan wearing wedding dress, Yifan didn’t hear any serious complain about it. Well, Luhan’s complain didn't count. “Is that so?” He responded flatly, glancing at Kyungsoo beside him who was talking with Junmyeon.

“Ei! What's with that response? Can you at least show some interest or something?” Luhan retorted, but Yifan was too busy sending his love to Kyungsoo through their entwined hand. And Kyungsoo received it loud and clear that he stopped talking with Junmyeon to turn and give Yifan the smile reserved only for him.

_The two of us, let's stay together, forever._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what's in the next chapter, it was actually a little epilogue X promotion for one of my upcoming stories. Check it out and see if you'd like to read this new story (KrisHo).
> 
> Next on Wedding Stories!  
> SugaMon/NamGi for Namjoon part  
> -Namjoon glanced between the annoyed man and the blond haired man. “I agree with Yoongi.” He said, looking at the still pouting man. “It’s actually unnecessary to make it so.. grandiose.”-
> 
> and then TaoRis/KrisTao story!  
> I haven't finalized it up yet. So I couldn't post the preview. But it has something to do with Vacation! Can you guess it? ;)
> 
> Check out KrisYeol's "Family"-'s background story!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703157


	2. Wedding Stories Series X Hybrid AU Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peek into new story for a new series named Hybrid AU!
> 
> Yifan was modelling for a magazine draped in a Wedding Dress when he met Suho, one of his colleague who was dating a unique model.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to one of my new Stories Projects!  
> This time, I bring up Hybrid theme in my story, which will be included in Hybrid AU Series (Yes, another series like Hansol Pairing and Wedding Stories. You can expect more stories concerning Hybrids coming from me after I finished this Wedding Stories series)
> 
> Please don't confuse Yifan and Kris, Suho and Junmyeon. They are from different stories.

.

.

.

 

Straightening his back with his entwined hands hanging lightly in front of his abdomen, Yifan glanced over his shoulder to look at the camera. Putting on a soft smile which radiating happiness, he kept his eyes from blinking when the photographer capture him with the camera from several angles. He moved in several poses with two staffs always ready to help him arranging the gown, following the concept they had agreed on for magazine until the photographer called it a day.

It was already few weeks after his wedding, and right then, Yifan was modelling for an article in wedding magazine. It wasn't his first time to wear dress -or woman clothing in general- during photoshoot. With him having the features of both man and woman, it was no surprise for Yifan to be able to model for both male and female concepts. And wedding dresses obviously weren't out of his reach.

Clapping along with other staffs, Yifan looked at the photographer and slowly made his way toward him whom after noticing his approaching covered the halfway by his own steps.

“Thank you so much for your hard work, hyung.” Yifan said politely despite their closeness as friend.

Suho Kim, the photographer who was famous with his always out of the box projects, smiled widely at him, giving him a brief hug. “You're welcome. You have worked hard too.”

After Yifan had changed clothes and Suho gathered his equipment, they bid goodbye to the remaining staffs and left the sites. The model and the photographer exchanged some words while walking together toward the parking area, filling each other about their busy life until Suho brought up Yifan’s wedding.

Smiling apologetically, Suho said. “I'm sorry that I couldn't come. There was last minute work I have to attend to.”

Waving his hand, Yifan smiled at the other. “Oh it's alright hyung. Don't worry. It's a pity that I can't yet meet Kris-sunbaenim.”

“I'm sorry about that too.” Suho laughed. “Anyway, I heard funny story about your wedding, that there was a beautiful bride that wasn't you.”

Knowing that the story would spread among his colleagues, Yifan grinned when Suho mentioned it. “Oh. That's my friend. He got on the bad side of my husband when we went to get our suit.”

Laughing as he knew what kind of man Yifan’s husband was, Suho mused. “I feel sorry for your friend. I hope Kyungsoo doesn't make your friend's life living hell afterward.”

Shaking his head a bit, careful of the veil which was still on his head, Yifan informed the other. “Kyungsoo have been bringing it up very often. He even saved some photos of it in his phone to attack whenever possible.”

“I guess he won't stop until the end of the world.”

“My other friend ever said, for a joke, that Kyungsoo should put something about those photos in his will. And I think I heard him calling his lawyer after that.”

“God! I really feel sorry for your friend.”

“Me too. Anyway, enough about my wedding and my friend. What about Kris-sunbaenim?” Grinning at Suho, Kris hoped for a good news from his friend he hadn't met for so long.

“I've been planning to propose to him, actually.”

“Oh really? He would love to hear it.”

Smiling, Suho nodded. “I hope so.”

“He will, hyung.” Yifan said, knowing what Suho’s solemn smile meant. And that seemed to make Suho’s smile brightened at his understanding.

“Yeah. Thanks. Anyway, I'll try to find occasion for you two to meet in near future.”

“That would be great! Thank you so much, Suho-hyung.”

The first time Yifan got to meet Kris, was on Suho and Kris’s wedding day. He had seen lot of Kris’s photographs from tons of magazines and some posted online, and honestly speaking, the smile Kris showed on that day was the happiest smile Yifan ever saw. That's what Yifan thought until he lately realized what's hiding behind the smile.

That wedding, was the first and the last time he met the pioneer of Hybrid Model, Kris.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about it?  
> KrisHo  
> Human!Suho as photographer and Hybrid!Kris as model.  
> I can't tell you much about this because of spoiler.. But I think this crossover is more than enough spoiler for the whole story.


End file.
